icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4336877-20120415131542/@comment-3257430-20120415144101
I had a weird dream, too. All I remember is that there was this train that was like a roller coaster and people booed at it when people left.... It was used for traveling though.... In there we talked to some weird lady in line. There was a lot more on this part of the dream but I can't remember it. I think there was some shops or resteraunts or something. Then there was this goddess type lady who helped out the "main character" in my dream or something. Then she turned out to be really mean or something. Then there was this temple with lava and she made everything burn, for some reason, in the woods and I can't remember what was before the burning. Then this guy used the remainder of the land as a video game area. It was a squid or something and he shot out mini squids and you had to beat the mini squids in order to beat the other one, but if they went into the water, the bigger squid would bring them back to life. Eventually all that happened, and a giant hawk, on the "good" side, I guess came over and did some stuff which I can't remember. Then it was a different scene in which I was going to my fifth period class and I was taking the elevator. (The elevator in my school is only used for people with broken/sprained legs). I didn't though but whatever. XD The late bell rang for class, so I was like, "Aww crap!" Then this kid with some sort of social impariment or something came into the elevator. I had to go to floor number four (though in my school there are three), so I pressed that button. He had to go to the first floor so I pressed that button for him. The elevator decided to go to his floor first, but when he was walking out I realized that I pressed the wrong button for him. I tried to tell him to wait and that I'd pressed the wrong one, but the doors shut really fast and continued to head up to my floor. When I got there, I pressed the button to go save the kid, because the wrong floor was actually some really weird basement, which in real life, my school doesn't have. But he was too mentally impaired to notice that or something, I don't know. But for some reason, the floor was for weird staff that stayed there and they'd hurt students or get them in major trouble I guess, if we were caught down there. Well I tried calling the kids name because I thought that he couldn't have gone far (the elevator was so slow. But it was a weird elevator in which you could see the floor going by through the crack of the doors. It wasn't that much different though.) but apparently he did. I was caught by some fat teacher but I was near a restroom there so I was like, "I have to go to the bathroom really badly and the one's upstairs are all taken." He nodded and walked away. The bathroom had two doors one to my left and the other in front of me. And the basement was just really weird. It had dripping-looking gray paint everywhere and the floor was concrete. I'm not sure if I got to my fifth class or not, I have a faint memory of that, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I was probably VERY late. So then I woke up.